The Ending
by SaKyoko
Summary: One-shot. Probably the best sesskag I've ever written. In my opinion anyways. Its the final battle when Kagome makes a wish. What will it be?


Disclaimer- You'd all hate me if I owned them.

One-Shot

The Ending

All of them knew this day would eventually come. The day of the final battle. But it wasn't suppose to end like this. Kagome thought in the end, everyone would get thier happy ending. And it was time to realize that this was no storybook. There would be no happy ending. Naraku snared down at Inuyasha's group which had grown larger over time. Not only were they accompanied by Koga and Sesshomaru but Kikyo as well. Over time she had come to see that her destiny still lied with Inuyasha. They would be together in the end.

Kagome notched another arrow and aimed at Naraku. She let it loose. To her utter disappointment, Kanna interfened, deflecting her arrow with her mirror. Kagome eeped as it came soaring back to her. But it was Koga who took the blow.

"NO!" Kagome rushed toward the wounded wolf youkai. He lay there motionless. She place her hand across his chest where the arrow was. "Koga," she whispered. "Koga please answer me." She got nothing. The arrow had pierced his very heart.

Kagome's lips began to quiver. Because of her, her friend was dead. That was her arrow. Her arrow killed him.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled to her from across the battle field.

She looked up in time to see one of Naraku's tenacles coming right at her. It was coming too fast and she knew there was no way to dodge it. She wouldn't make it. So Kagome closed her eyes and waited. But it never came.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his sword sliced through the icky tentacle. "Get out of the way," he ordered.

Jumping to her feet, Kagome ran over to Miroku. The monk was having trouble getting Sango back to consciencness. Rushing to his aid, she took the taijiya in her arms. "Go help the rest. I'll watch over her for you." Unwrapping his prayer beads, Miroku jumped back into the battle.

Kagome held Sango's hand gently. "Get the firstaid kit out of my bag," she instructed Shippo. Kagome looked back to the battle. Her eyes fell upon Kikyou. She was firing purifying arrows at Naraku and getting in a few successful hits. Why couldn't she be that useful? Kikyou had always been the better one.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for the first time were fighting side by side. The two were magnificent together. Sitting there with Sango's head on her lap, she wondered briefly why the great taiyoukai had bother saving her. Actually there was a lot of things puzzling her in concerning Sesshomaru. No one else knew it but that had not been the first time he had saved her. Just then Shippo came back with the first aid kit.

Kagome quickly got to work in bandaging Sango up. At least this was one thing she could do. Shippo stayed beside her, looking worried. "Will she make it, Kagome-chan?"

The young miko opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Kagome tried to hold back a sob. She hoped Sango would make it.

A pair of blacked booted feet appeared beside her. Kagome glanced up to see Kohaku looming over her, his weapon ready to come down upon his sister. Sango slowly opened her eyes. "K-kohak-u."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as everything seemed to start moving in slow motion. All of this couldn't be happening. Kagome's eyes glazed over as Kohaku's weapon came down upon Sango; blood coming up to hit the miko in the face. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't.

But it did.

Kohaku raised his arm again, ready to strike the raven haired girl down as well. Kagome made no move to block the attack. Sango was........gone? Miroku had intrusted the taijiya in her care and she had failed at that as well. She deserved to die. Let the blow come.

--------------------------------

Sesshomaru swung his poisoned claws at Kagura, getting her across her whole back. She howled in pain, dropping to her very knees. She looked up at the taiyoukai. Blood was dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "N-now I can be f-free," she whispered. Sesshomaru watched as the woman before him faded to mere dust.

Turning around, his eyes searched the battle ground. Inuyasha and his clay pot seemed to be holding up pretty well. With tetsaiga's blade now red, the hanyo was much stronger. None the less, his younger half-brother would still need his help with defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, ready to attack Naraku. But without knowing why he turned towards where he had last seen the young miko girl.

His eyes widened slightly. Over her stood the taijiya's younger brother, his bloodied weapon raised and ready for attacking his sister. It came down upon her as Sesshomaru could hear her whispering the boy's name. For some unknown reason his heart started beating faster as Kohaku then raised his arm to kill the miko girl as well. And she made no move to stop any of this. His eyes widened again as he saw that she was actually excepting her death.

Growling, he lunged forward. It didn't matter what the raven haired girl thought, this Sesshomaru was not ready to except her death.

-------------------------------

Kagome awaited her death. She closed her eyes, feeling a heavy wetness come upon her. When she opened her eyes all she saw was blood. So much blood. Yet somehow it was not her's. She looked down to see Kohaku's lifeless form upon Sango's. Standing above her was none other than Sesshomaru. His eyes were staring right at her. She was taken aback by the slight red that surrounded his irises.

"How stupid are you, human?" He growled out. "You cannot die." It sounded more like a command than anything else.

Right then Kagome felt like crying. Couldn't he see that already two of her friends had died because of her?

Sesshomaru extended his hand to her. "If dieing is your wish then at least do it with honor."

Kagome understood what he was saying. He wanted her to join the battle. Kagome's bloody hand took his, allowing him to pull her up. She looked back at the battle ensueing. Her eyes widened. Naraku had Inuyasha in a death grip. Kikyou had an arrow strung but was moitionless. She couldn't do anything without hitting Inuyasha as well.

From behind her, Sesshomaru made some sort of gurgling noise. Spinning around on her heel, Kagome's heart lurched. Sesshomaru was now also in the clutches of the evil Naraku. Kagome tried to look to Miroku for help but the monk was lying unconscious across the battle field. Naraku's tenacle pulled Sesshomaru's body upward until he was floating in the air beside Inuyasha.

Naraku let out a loud cackle. "Well well well, little miko. It would seem that there is no one to defend you now. Scared? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. But I'm feeling rather generous right now so I'm going to let you decide wich one of these mutts lives. In return you hand me the rest of the shikon jewel."

Kagome's hands went instinctivly to her neck, where half of the shikon jewel hang. Her body began to tremble. What was she to do?

Inuyasha struggled in Naraku's hold, his face beganing to turn blue. "Don't," he choked out.

Tears began streaming down Kagome's face as she watched both Inu brothers struggling for some air. Kikyou still stood her ground waiting to get a shot in. Both of the women felt helpless as they watched Naraku.

"Ku ku ku, I guess I shall just kill them both and take the jewel from you. It was wrong of you to take advantage of my patience and generousity."

Kagome's teeth suddenly clenched together as she stared at the hideous man before her. "Generous???" Without knowing it, her hands began to glow a dark blue color. She started gathering raw energy into the palms of her hands.

"NARAKU! I choose niether!"

The dark hanyo blinked in confusion. This was all the distraction Kikyou had needed. She let go of her arrow and watched as it plunged itself into Naraku's ugly back. The hanyo dropped Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, howling in agony. The two brothers dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

"THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Kagome released the raw energy upon Naraku, watching as he shrivled away to nothingness. The young miko dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.

A hand from behind landed on her shoulder. Kikyou kneeled down beside her. "It is over. Together we won."

Kagome looked up at the older woman with tears streaming down her face. All the hate she ever felt for her was now gone. Standing up, she helped Kikyou to her feet. "Thankyou," she whispered.

The two walked together over to the Inu brothers. Kikyou leaned down beside Inuyasha, placing a cold hand upon his face. "He's dead...."

Kagome broke down beside Sesshomaru crying uncontrollably. The taiyoukai was still breathing ever so slightly. He would not survive though and poor Rin would be left all alone.

Weeping heavily, Kagome clutched the shikon-no-tama in her hands, rocking herself back and fourth. "I-I had just w-wanted everyone to have thier happy e-ending."

The jewel in her hand glowed brightly and than disappeared. By then Kagome was already falling into darkness, Kikyou's serene face also disappearing from view.

-----------------------------

------------------------------

-------------------------------

--------------------------------

"Mommy wake up!!!!" Kagome sat up in bed, her head spinning.

Rin and Shippo sat on her bed both smiling impishly.

Kagome was almost at a loss for words. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" A stoic voice asked from the doorway.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. The children looked back and fourth between their parents before deciding to leave the room. Sesshomaru walked over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her. The young miko shook her head to his question.

Sesshomaru turned his head away. "In the feadul era you had a made a wish. That everyone would have their happy ending." The taiyoukai paused, seeming to be uncomforable with having to explain everything. "It came true Kagome. Your friends are alive and well. Sango and Miroku are married as is Inuyasha and Kikyou. You gave all of them their happy ending."

Kagome sat back in the bed with a small smile gracing her lips. The wish came true. She looked to Sesshomaru. "And Kohaku."

"Living with Sango and her husband." He answered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And you?"

Sesshomaru turned to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. "This is what I had wanted," he whispered.

End of Story

A/N- Well I hope you peeps liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. Did I do an okay job? I'd apreciate it abunantly if you told me what you thought. Who knows, if I get enough reviews I might even add on to this. Ja!


End file.
